Infinitely Yours
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: Menurut Wonwoo, Mingyu itu tukang pamer, dan itulah yang membuat Wonwoo uring-uringan seharian dan Mingyu yang terlalu lemot menyadari kesalahannya. Ini fluff! Meanie, Wonwoo x Mingyu, GyuWon, Seventeen. Oneshoot.


**Infinitely Yours**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Ratingnya T

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

.

.

* * *

Sore ini sepi, paling pas ngemil dengan ditemani segelas susu coklat panas yang baru diseduh. Bertepatan dengan sore yang sangat berangin ini, jadwal Seventeen sedang kosong, semuanya langsung berhamburan keluar dorm, tidak semua sih, hanya beberapa saja yang bernafsu untuk keluar. Lagipula udara sedang dingin, paling enak menghabiskan waktu dengan order ayam dan makan jajangmyeon dan berselimut di depan TV ramai-ramai. Namun Wonwoo sedang malas bergerak hari ini. daripada ikut berkumpul di ruang tengah dan rebutan remote TV dengan Chan dan Jihoon, lebih baik Wonwoo melarikan diri dengan setoples _cheese balls_ dan susu panas yang dicurinya dari dapur.

Di dalam kamar, Wonwoo memusatkan pandangan matanya pada tab yang ia pegang dan berkali-kali dahinya mengerut, raut wajahnya menatap tak suka pada layar persegi panjang itu, bahkan dia tak memperdulikan teriakan Chan yang memohon-mohon pada Jeonghan agar mau memesan ayam dan memakannya bersama petang nanti. Dan akhirnya Seungcheol yang terpaksa mengalah mengabulkan permintaan bocah tersebut. Daripada terus beradu mulut dengan Jeonghan hingga membuat seisi dorm ribut.

"Apa-apaan bocah ini?" sungutnya kesal melihat _timeline twitter_ yang terpampang di tab miliknya dan beberapa tab _chorme_ lain yang menampilkan laman-laman berita yang lain.

Bosan membaca buku, Wonwoo iseng mengambil tablet miliknya dan menelusur sebentar ke dunia maya. Eh, niatnya main-main sebentar jadi keterusan sampai sekarang sudah hampir 1 jam dia bergelung selimut, ngemil dan bermain secara bersamaan.

"Mau sampai kapan dia pamer-pamer dasar menyebalkan!" Wonwoo mendecih lagi, kesal. dilemparnya tab abu-abu miliknya ke tengah kasur sembari menatapnya jengkel.

Tapi Wonwoo malah balik memungut ipad tersebut dan memulai kegiatannya kembali, masih dengan mulut yang mendumel pelan. Sampai dia tak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar telah dibuka dan seseorang berperawakan tinggi sudah tidak sopan menyusup dalam kamarnya, mengernyit heran melihat Wonwoo yang menatap layar tab dengan begitu serius namun tak menggunakan kacamata.

"Kemana kacamatamu, hyung?"

Pertanyaan mendadak itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut dan berteriak, hampir saja setoples bola-bola keju miliknya tumpah ke lantai kalau dia tak segera memeluk toples kaca tersebut.

"Apasih?" sungutnya kesal sambil menjejak selimut yang menutupi dari ujung kaki hingga pinggangnya, melihat Mingyu yang kini duduk di atas kasur dengan tatapan heran membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal.

"Jutek sekali," Mingyu mencibir dan dibalas sungutan kesal oleh pemuda kurus tersebut.

Mingyu mendekat lagi, kali ini agak tergoda dengan bulatan-bolatan oranye dalam toples dan ujung jari-jari Wonwoo yang ikut-ikutan ternodai dengan bubuk oranye tersebut, "Kan aku tanya, kemana kacamatamu, awas nanti tambah minus loh."

Dengan cepat Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya cepat, "Enggak tau kemana, malas mau nyari."

Melihat nada menjawab Wonwoo yang ketus, Mingyu bisa langsung paham kalau Wonwoo sedang dalam mode _badmood_.

"Hyung kenapa sih?"

Wonwoo mencebik, "Apanya yang kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tuh kan jawabnya ketus," Mingyu merengek kecil, mengeluh pada sifat Wonwoo yang mendadak jadi menyebalkan, "Apa yang kau lihat sih hmm?"

Hampir saja Mingyu menyahut tab milik Wonwoo namun si pemilik malah buru-buru menjauhkan benda persegi panjang itu dengan pipi memerah samar, "Apaan sih gyu!"

Melihat ada yang disembunyikan, Mingyu jadi mengerutkan dahinya tanda curiga.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya jengah, "Bukan apa-apa apanya, ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku kan?"

"Sudah sana aku capek mau tidur," Wonwoo mendorong bahu Mingyu kesal, namun dengan sigap ditahannya pergelangan kurus Wonwoo dan merebut tablet yang menampilkan _timeline twitter_ dari salah satu fanpage tersebut.

Wonwoo panik saat Mingyu merebut tabnya dan dahinya berkerut begitu melihat tampilannya, dan Wonwoo benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Mingyu memegang kendali penuh atas tabnya, wajah manisnya memaling ke arah kiri, cemberut, dan setia memeluk toples kaca yang dia pegang menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Kau _stalking_ fanpage tentangku?" Mingyu bertanya sembari menunjuk layar tablet yang menyala, menampilkan laman fanpage yang memuat foto-fotonya.

"Aku tidak _stalking_!"

Mingyu menahan tawanya yang hampir keluar sebelum dia mulai menggoda, "Kau bahkan men _scroll_ sampai berita 1 bulan yang lalu sedangkan sepertinya fanpage ini update setiap hari, apanya yang bukan _stalking_ coba?"

Kini Wonwoo mendengus kesal karena malas membuang tenaganya untuk berdebat, "Kan suka-suka aku mau _stalking_ apa dan membuka apa."

"Kau bisa menemui orangnya langsung kenapa harus _stalking_ fanpage sih?" Mingyu bertanya penuh rasa keingintahuan membuat Wonwoo makin merasa kesal.

Namja bersurai hitam legam itu buru-buru mau mendorong Mingyu namun gagal saat Mingyu lebih dulu bangkit dari kasur, "Mau coba jadi _sasaeng_ hmm?"

"Kau ini konyol!" sembur Wonwoo.

"Lalu, kenapa juga kau ketus sekali, sayang?" Mingyu bertanya sembari melempar senyuman dan membuat Wonwoo entah kenapa jadi merasa tambah kesal.

"Iih jangan panggil-panggil sayang, aku sedang tidak mood!" teriaknya.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alis dan mendekat, "Ayolah, jangan mendiamkanku, kalau memang aku salah, beritahukan salahku, biar aku bisa segera menebusnya. Ya?"

Wonwoo perlahan mulai luluh, dia menutup toples _cheese balls_ dan berdiri menghadap Mingyu dia bersedekap dan memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya, "Aku sedang kesal, jadi jangan memancing emosi!"

"Kesal? padaku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

Mingyu yang pada dasarnya berotak cukup lemot ini terus-terusan menggumamkan kata 'ha?' dengan wajah bingung.

"Memang aku kenapa?"

Wonwoo menutup wajah, mendengus kasar dan berteriak kesal, "Dasar tukang pamer!"

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya aku kesal punya pacar tukang pamer," teriaknya kecil. Dia membuka tangan dan sudah bersiap-siap meninggalkan kamar. Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau menyebutkan tukang pamer? Ayolah Wonwoo hyung, aku bingung nih!"

Mingyu memelas, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menahan tubuh kurus pemuda itu.

"Sudah lihat Music Video kita yang baru?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata memicing.

"Healing?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Memang kenapa? MVnya bagus kok," ucap namja jangkung itu dengan tatapan polos.

Dan jawaban itu membuat Wonwoo makin kesal, "Bagus apanya? Dasar tukang pamer! Apa maksudmu pamer-pamer perut? Tebar pesona! Kebiasaan!"

"Hah?"

"…"

"Ya Tuhan, kau mencemburuiku karena aku buka-buka baju? Dimana-mana berenang enggak pakai baju," jawabnya.

"Tapi Seungkwan pakai baju kok!" tukas yang lebih tua dengan cibiran.

Saat Wonwoo menjawab begitu, Mingyu bisa cepat paham apa yang sedang dipermasalahkan hyungnya ini. Tentang adegan dia dan beberapa anggota Seventeen yang lain berenang di kolam renang salah satu hotel saat tour mereka beberapa minggu lalu memang membuat Wonwoo jadi uring-uringan hari ini.

"Berenang enggak pakai baju itu enggak enak hyung, lagipula di sana gerah!" rengeknya pelan, memohon pengertian Wonwoo yang masih cemberut.

"Tapi kan enggak usah sok seksi begitu, aku jadi kesal."

Mingyu terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya dia mendekati Wonwoo yang masih berdiri dengan jarak kira-kira 1 meter darinya, "Ayolah hyung, kau cemburu pada fans? Tidak biasanya."

"Aku tidak cemburu kok!"

 _Cara Wonwoo berbohong jelek sekali,_ batinnya.

"Nah, terus ngapain mendiamkanku seharian ini? Malah _stalking-stalking_ fanpage hmm?" Mingyu masih memberondong Wonwoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan sampai pacarnya ini mau mengaku.

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Kau itu benar-benar menggemaskan hyung," tawa Mingyu meledak, membuat wajah kesal Wonwoo mendadak berekspresi terkejut.

"Biar aku simpulkan ini," Mingyu mendekat, mendempet Wonwoo sampai kaki-kaki kurus itu mundur beberapa langkah dan terpojok ke tembok.

"M..Mingyu," bibir tipis itu bergetar, tak mampu menahan tubuh Mingyu yang mendekat dan memenjarai tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

"Kau cemburu padaku karena aku pamer badan? Dan perlu hyung ketahui, aku bukan sengaja pamer, sungguhan!"

"…"

"Untuk apa cemburu hmm? Kan kau malah pernah melihatku telanjang," cengiran lebar itu membuat Wonwoo ingin menyumpal mulut barbar milik pria tinggi tersebut.

"Nih kalau ingin lihat, ya lihat saja, untuk apa cemburu-cemburu sih?" Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo dan mengarahkannya pada pinggangnya.

"A..apa?"

Mata sipit Wonwoo buru-buru membulat lucu saat Mingyu malah membuka kancing bajunya, menampilkan perutnya yang rata dan sontak membuat pipi dan telinga Wonwoo makin memerah.

"Nih, perlu aku buka semuanya tidak?"

Wonwoo buru-buru menggeleng saat namja mesum itu malah hampir menanggalkan kemejanya, "A..apasih, kenapa malah buka bajuu?" serunya panik.

"Biar cemburumu berhenti," masih dengan posisi mengurung Wonwoo di tembok, Mingyu makin senang menggoda namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tapi ngapain malah buka baju sih? Duhh…" Mingyu terkekeh kecil saat Wonwoo dengan wajah menunduk malah mendorong kedua pundak kokoh Mingyu.

"Kenapa memang kalau aku buja baju hmm?"

Aroma parfum yang segar dan bau maskulin itu tercium jelas melalui penciuman Wonwoo membuat namja itu gugup.

"Apa aku perlu buka celana juga?"

Wonwoo terkejut.

"Pokoknya jangaaan…"

"Hyung itu benar-benar menggemaskan ya ampun," wajah tampan itu merunduk, bersejajar dengan wajah Wonwoo sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi merah dan hawa yang jadi panas di sekitarnya.

"Hmmph…"

Satu ciuman didaratkan Mingyu pada bibir tipis Wonwoo yang berwarna merah muda. Dihisapnya lembut sebentar sebelum dia menarik pinggang Wonwoo pada pelukannya dan menempelkan dada telanjangnya pada dada Wonwoo yang terbalut kaus.

Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, dan Mingyu langsung mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo saat namja itu malah menyembunyikan wajah dan rasa malunya di perpotongan leher jenjang Mingyu, tetap diam.

"Sudah belum cemburunya?" Mingyu bertanya sembari mengacak surai Wonwoo.

Dan namja emo itu mengangguk kecil.

"Lain kali, enggak usah cemburu-cemburuan. Maaf ya kalau aku suka pamer, tapi aku memang enggak punya niat pamer kok. Serius."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo cuma mengangguk.

"Pokoknya enggak boleh pamer-pamer lagi, biasanya aku juga enggak sengaja masang wajah seksi kamu langsung marah-marah. Kan aku jadi kesal," gumam Wonwoo setelahnya.

"Oke oke, aku minta maaf hmm."

"Iyaa…"

Pelukan itu cukup membuat Wonwoo tenang dan rasa nyaman mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, saat Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, dia berbisik di telinga Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Hyung,"

Wonwoo mengedip beberapa kali, "Ya?"

"Cium ya?"

Kali ini Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa ragu dan Mingyu langsung tersenyum, menampilkan gigi taringnya sambil membelai pipi hingga dagu Wonwoo, menuntun pada ciumannya. Sangat memabukkan hingga Wonwoo membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar, beradu lidah dan saling melumat dengan lembut. Hampir saja Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo ke atas kasur saat jemari kurus itu menahan lengan Mingyu dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan sedikit terengah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar…"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil lalu mencium kening Wonwoo sebagai penutup, "Sepertinya pesanan Chan dan Seungcheol hyung sudah datang, ayo makan."

"Tunggu…"

Cepat-cepat Wonwoo mengancingkan kemeja Mingyu sebelum manarik lengan berotot itu keluar kamar sambil tersenyum, "Kan sudah kubilang jangan pamer. Meskipun di depan member yang lain, itu juga dihitung."

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan seluruh member yang sedang bersiap membuka banyak bungkus ayam, pizza dan kue beras pedas. Serta lengkap dengan 13 bungkus _bubble tea_.

"Iya iya aku enggak akan pamer," Mingyu tersenyum kecil, menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan mencium sekilas bibir pemuda itu hingga Wonwoo terlalu lambat untuk merespon.

Kali ini responnya malah datang dari Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan sukses melempar kepala Mingyu dengan bantal leher tepat di kepala namja tinggi itu.

"Kalian berdua kalau masih pamer-pamer kemesraan aku usir kalian dari dorm!"

Nah nah,

Siapa yang tukang pamer sekarang?

.

.

.

 **Infinitely Yours – END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hohoh**

 **Kenapa judulnya infinitely yours? Ya karena gua pingin aja meskipun enggak nyambung wkwkwk.**

 **Entah kenapa waktu temen gua liat MV healing gua baru nyadar kalau anak seventeen ternyata tukang pamer semua wkwk. Sebenarnya gua ada ide ff lagi, tapi belum sempat nulis soalnya sibuk. Tolong kritik dan saran yaaa terima kasih!**

 **Gua bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi di ff yang selanjutnya dadahhh**

 **Salam super**

 **Sungraeyoo!**


End file.
